Fundamental-Elements
The Central-Elements are the seven elements from which all others take form; if the Advanced-Elements are compounds, then the Central-Elements are their constituents. Their Basic-Forms are: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, Yin, and Yang. Their Evolved-Forms are: Flame, Liquid, Ground, Breeze, Electricity, Order, and Chaos. Advanced-Elements are the elements formed from the any union of the Central-Elements ranging from two to all seven. =Central-Elements= Fire (Basic)->Flame (Evolved) Water (Basic)->Liquid (Evolved) Earth (Basic)->Ground (Evolved) Wind (Basic)->Breeze (Evolved) Lightning (Basic)->Electricity (Evolved) Yin (Basic)->Order (Evolved) Yang (Basic)->Chaos (Evolved) =Element-Classification= Element-Levels Level One Level Two Level Three Level Four Level Five Level Six Level Seven Basic-Form/Evolved-Form Advanced-Elements of elements The Advanced-Elements in their Basic-forms are arranged elementally by four categories: Non, Yin, Yang, or Yin/Yang. The Advanced-Elements in their Evolved-forms are arranged elementally by four categories: Non, Order, Chaos, or Order/Chaos. *'Yin': Elements that have Yin in them, they are characterized by having new, and controlled properties different from the elements used to compose them. *'Yang': Elements that have Yang in them, they are characterized by having wild, super-augmented versions of the basic properties of the elements that are using in forming them. *'Yin/Yang': Elements that have both Yin and Yang in them, they are characterized by having properties of the other three elements formed with the same, and, commonly, some new properties. *'Non': Elements that do not have Yin, Yang, or Yin and Yang in them, they are characterized by have strong but simple properties by combining the basic properties of the elements used to form them. Non element-type Non-type elements can be either: an Advanced-Element in its' Basic form that is created by combining one or more of the Central-Elements without Yin or Yang, or an Advanced-Element in its' Evolved form that is created by combing one or more of the Central-Elements without Order or Chaos. Yin->Order element-type Yin-type elements are Advanced-Elements in their Basic form that are created by combining one or more of the Central-Elements with Yin. Usually characterized as forming new properties not present within the original component-elements. Additionally, these elements commonly focus on a particular aspect of the original component-elements or aspects formed by their union and magnifies them to a high degree. Order-type elements are Advanced-Elements in their Evolved form that are created by combining one or more of the Central-Elements with Order. Yang->Chaos element-type Yang-type elements are Advanced-Elements in their Basic form that are created by combining one or more of the Central-Elements with Yang. Chaos-type elements are Advanced-Elements in their Evolved form that are created by combining one or more of the Central-Elements with Chaos. Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos element-type Yin/Yang-type elements are Advanced-Elements in their Basic form that are created by combining one or more of the Central-Elements with both Yin and Yang. Order/Chaos-type elements are Advanced-Elements in their Evolved form that are created by combining one or more of the Central-Elements with both Order and Chaos. =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire->Flame Wisp->Flicker (Yin->Order) Torch->Char (Yang->Chaos) Friction->Inertia (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water->Liquid Brine->Sea (Yin->Order) Wave->Tide (Yang->Chaos) Moisture->Humidity (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Earth->Ground Wax->Polish (Yin->Order) Quake->Tremor (Yang->Chaos) Mineral->Sediment (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Wind->Breeze Gas->Air (Yin->Order) Vacuum->Void (Yang->Chaos) Sky->Cosmos (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Lightning->Electricity Static->Constant (Yin->Order) Shock->Voltage (Yang->Chaos) Charge->Ionization (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos Cycle->Balance =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire/Water->Flame/Liquid Sear->Scald (Non) Salt->Salinity (Yin->Order) Boil->Steam (Yang->Chaos) Alcohol->Fermentation (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Earth->Flame/Ground Rock->Stone (Non) Ash->Cinder (Yin->Order) Lava->Volcano (Yang->Chaos) Protein->Structure (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Wind->Flame/Breeze Convection->Signal (Non) Smoke->Haze (Yin->Order) Scorch->Bake (Yang->Chaos) Combustion->Ignition (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Lightning->Flame/Electricity Conduction->Channel (Non) Spark->Ember (Yin->Order) Heat->Furnace (Yang->Chaos) Energy->Power (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Earth->Liquid/Ground Clay->Shape (Non) Rubber->Plastic (Yin->Order) Mud->Swamp (Yang->Chaos) Wood->Forest (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Wind->Liquid/Breeze Bubble->Foam (Non) Fluid->Viscosity (Yin->Order) Mist->Cloud (Yang->Chaos) Ice->Arctic (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Lightning->Liquid/Electricity Volatility->Vaporization (Non) Circuit->Relay (Yin->Order) Enthalpy->Change (Yang->Chaos) Polarity->Orientation (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Earth/Wind->Ground/Breeze Condensate->Deposit (Non) Sap->Syrup (Yin->Order) Sugar->Candy (Yang->Chaos) Fungus->Mold (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Earth/Lightning->Ground/Electricity Solid->Form (Non) Crystal->Lattice (Yin) Metal->Alloy (Yang->Chaos) Bacteria->Germ (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Wind/Lightning->Breeze/Electricity Thunder->Rumble (Non) Direction->Vector (Yin->Order) Motion->Velocity (Yang->Chaos) Particle->Quantum (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire/Water/Earth->Flame/Liquid/Ground Solvent->Solution (Non) Resin->Gel (Yin->Order) Oil->Fuel (Yang->Chaos) Acid->Reduction (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Water/Wind->Flame/Liquid/Breeze Melt->Render (Non) Rain->Precipitation (Yin->Order) Virus->Plague (Yang->Chaos) Temperature->Climate (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Water/Lightning->Flame/Liquid/Electricity Distill->Extract (Non) Resistance->Endurance (Yin->Order) Hormone->Serum (Yang->Chaos) Fission->Sever (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Earth/Wind->Flame/Ground/Breeze Powder->Granule (Non) Sand->Desert (Yin->Order) Dust->Pulverization (Yang->Chaos) Glass->Ceramic (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Earth/Lightning->Flame/Ground/Electricity Ore->Mine (Non) Machine->Function (Yin->Order) Soil->Land (Yang->Chaos) Forge->Refinement (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Wind/Lightning->Flame/Breeze/Electricity Radiation->Emission (Non) Blaze->Inferno (Yin->Order) Light->Day (Yang->Chaos) Plasma->Star (Yin/Yang) Water/Earth/Wind->Liquid/Ground/Breeze Solute->Saturation (Non) Dark->Night (Yin->Order) Plant->Vegetation (Yang->Chaos) Slime->Ooze (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Earth/Lightning->Liquid/Ground/Electricity Ink->Paint (Non) Bone->Skeleton (Yin->Order) Blood->Ichor (Yang->Chaos) Poison->Bane (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Wind/Lightning->Liquid/Breeze/Electricity Oscillation->Pulse (Non) Sound->Vibration (Yin->Order) Storm->Weather (Yang->Chaos) Stream->Current (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Earth/Wind/Lightning->Ground/Breeze/Electricity Insulation->Buffer (Non) Accelerant->Enzyme (Yin->Order) Dispersion->Scatter (Yang->Chaos) Fusion->Bond (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire/Water/Earth/Wind->Flame/Liquid/Ground/Breeze Paper->Document (Non) Pressure->Force (Yin->Order) Burn->Consumption (Yang->Chaos) Mana->Essence (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Water/Earth/Lightning->Flame/Liquid/Ground/Electricity Battery->System (Non) Alkali->Oxidation (Yin->Order) Corrosion->Entropy (Yang->Chaos) Shadow->Gloom (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Water/Wind/Lightning->Flame/Liquid/Breeze/Electricity Field->Domain (Non) Frequency->Resonance (Yin->Order) Ambience->Emanation (Yang->Chaos) Mind->Thought (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Earth/Wind/Lightning->Flame/Ground/Breeze/Electricity Slag->Smelt (Non) Planet->World (Yin->Order) Explosion->Blast (Yang->Chaos) Magnetism->Spectrum (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Earth/Wind/Lightning->Liquid/Ground/Breeze/Electricity Implosion->Collapse (Non) Matter->Substance (Yin->Order) Phase->Transition (Yang->Chaos) Gravity->Nexus (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire/Water/Earth/Wind/Lightning->Flame/Liquid/Ground/Breeze/Electricity Moon->Orbit (Non) Time->Sequence (Yin->Order) Space->Dimension (Yang->Chaos) Body->Flesh (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Category:Fundamental-Elements Category:Central-Elements (Level One) Category:Advanced-Elements (Level Two) Category:Advanced-Elements (Level Three) Category:Advanced-Elements (Level Four) Category:Advanced-Elements (Level Five) Category:Advanced-Elements (Level Six/Seven)